Don't Tell Me What's Wrong
by HanaBri
Summary: With an old friend joining them for the rest of their journey, how will the Strawhats cope with new enemies, new developements, new relationships, and a new life in general? ZoNa LuVi Frobin
1. Chapter 1

**Aloha! Waterkunoichi here in her first attempt at One Piece fanfiction. You may know me as a Naruto author, especially known for Kunoichi Captured! and the Drunken LeafSoundSand Party!**

**Please be kind, it's my first attempt, and the pairings just happen to be ZoNa, LuVi, and Frobin. So, go ahead and read! Go on, go on!**

**-x-**

"LAND HO!" That was the first thing the tired inhabitants of the Thousand Sunny heard at 7 in the morning. Of course Luffy would find the only way to wake them up after the exhausting events of Thriller Bark.

"Don't wake everyone up at 7 in the morning, retard," Nami said, hitting him on the head. "It's called Tsunami Harbor," Robin said, her Mona Lisa-esque smile getting wider. "Oh, SUPPAAAA! I've heard of this place! It's a nesting crowd for people that were once famous, powerful people who got bounties!" Franky screeched to anyone that would listen.

"Ah, more people to fight, huh?" Zoro grinned, coming down from the Crow's Nest where he had been training. He had all intentions of resting on the deck for a nap. "Is that all you think about, Zoro?" Nami glared at him, "You know you just recovered from your fight on Thriller Bark!"

"Why would it matter to you?" Zoro glared, the electricity going between them was so thick, you could see it. Chopper looked around nervously. This was gonna be a bad day, he could tell already.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I had to stay by your bedside while everyone else was partying! I had to make sure that no one stepped on you, and that Luffy didn't pour a barrel of wine down your throat, etcetera, etcetera," Nami said, counting off all the things she had to do for him while she could have been drinking on her fingers.

"Yeah, well no one asked you, too!" Zoro growled, growing rather defensive. Acting like she needed to protect him when all he seemed to do these days was protect _her_. Whatever. He continued on his way towards his favorite nap place.

Nami grinned that ever-so-catlike way of hers. "No, I didn't. I just thought it would be a good way to tack on more money to your debt,"

Zoro stopped mid-motion. "You… You're going to depths of hell!" Nami shrugged. "I do believe I've heard that somewhere before,"

"Anywayssss," Usopp continued in a nervous voice, "Tsunami Harbor is also a place where partying is a part of their daily life,"

"Parties? With cute girls? Oh, it's heaven!" Sanji decided to interject at that point, swirling around in a haze of happiness.

"Well, I dare say it's time to start docking the ship," Brooke interjected, "But before then, Miss Nami, may I see-"

"Say it again, crap-skeleton, and I swear you won't have that Yomi Yomi no Mi to bring you back to life again," Sanji growled, delivering a swift drop-kick to the skeleton's afro.

-x-

Luffy strolled along the streets of Tsunami Harbor, sniffing for the scent of meat that he had smelled earlier. He zigzagged his way through the people milling through the street, finally catching a whiff of the delicious scent once more.

He followed the smell all the way to a little shack that seemed to be selling yakiniku, which he loved. He pulled back the flap to the bar, calling out.

"Oi! I want some food!" "Oh, I'm sorry, I'll be there in one second!" he heard from the back room. He sat at a short, stubby stool to wait.

-x-

"How did I get wrangled into this?" Zoro growled at Nami, who had started on a shopping spree, and had to have someone to carry her stuff. Nami continued on her way, completely ignoring Zoro's question.

"Oh! I want to got to that shop! Look at all the cute clothes, Zoro!" Nami squealed, running of into the nearest store. Zoro readjusted the bags he was holding, already dreading the next batch. But he followed her in anyways.

-x-

"Franky-san, I think we would be less conspicuous if you put some pants on," Robin said, trying to get the cyborg off the ship fully clothed for once.

"Yes, but I don't wear pants, Nico Robin. Simple as that." Franky was being stubborn. But seriously, why couldn't that woman just realize that pants weren't his thing? Not that they helped much when hiding certain things that seemed to pop out a lot when she was around, but he still refused!

"Franky-san, if you don't wear pants, you'll be the one staying here and guarding the ship, instead of Chopper-san," Robin smiled _that smile_, the onethat got people to do whatever she wanted out of fear.

But Franky was undaunted in his quest to not wear pants. "Oi, oi, oi! I'll just stay on the ship then. There are minor adjustments that need to be made anyways,"

"Ok, Franky-san," she replied walking away from the most stubborn man she had quite possibly ever met.

-x-

"MeatMeat!" Luffy sing-songed under his breath.

"Oi, baa-san, hurry it up!" Luffy yelled towards the back room, facing the other way in a childish fit.

"First, I'm not an old lady. I'm probably younger than you. Second, it's been less than a minute, so please be a little more- Luffy?"

Luffy turned at the sound of his name. Could it be…?

-x-

"I don't see why you couldn't have gotten Dartboard Brow to do it. I've told you before, I'll tell you again. I DON'T LIKE BEING USED." Zoro grumbled under his breath, hoping beyond all belief that Nami would get sick of his complaining and she would let him leave.

"Ah, but Sanji-kun's strength is in his legs. You can't carry bags with legs. Meanwhile, your strength is in your arms, which is very useful," Zoro didn't know whether she complimented him or not, but decided to take it as an insult because he was pissed.

"Well, I'm still being used, so that's the end of that," He shifted the bags, wondering whether he should just drop them all and run off.

"Look, Zoro! Oh my God, shoes!" Nami ran off, almost bumping into a deadly looking man. He glared at her, before sizing her up. He opened his mouth to say something until Zoro brushed by, giving a threatening growl under his throat. Nami hadn't even noticed the exchange between the two men.

Maybe he should stay with her a little bit longer.

-x-

"Ah! How did I get stuck with YOU of all people! I wanted Nami-san or Robin-chan!" Sanji demeanor changed for a slight second as he exclaimed the two women's names.

But it was over in a second when Brooke started hitting on random women on the street. People were already staring, wondering if it was a trick, or if Halloween had come early, and he just made it more obvious.

"Stop it, shitty-skeleton!" Another day, another drop-kick. Sanji sighed, wondering how his life had come to this.

-x-

"LUFFFFYYYY! Lufffyyy!" Usopp was supposed to be sight-seeing with Luffy today, but the rubber man had run off without a second thought at the smell of meat. Usopp followed him all the way to the outskirts of the business part of town to a shack that sold yakiniku.

"NO WAY!" He could hear Luffy yell from inside the shack. He sounded happy, but Usopp could never tell with Luffy. So he rushed towards the little shack.

The sight that met his eyes was something he'd NEVER forget.

-x-

"NO WAY!" Luffy shouted. It was Vivi. As in, Vivi the princess of Alabasta. As in, Vivi, the one they left behind. Vivi as in, the one who he always felt a weird protectiveness for.

"Luffy?" Usopp burst in at that moment, hearing Luffy's yell. "VIVI!? What, wait, what are you doing here?"

"Despite your efforts to keep the Navy from realizing I had associated with pirates, they still considered me an accomplice. They put a bounty on my head after the incident at Enies Lobby, deciding that anyone that had associated with the Mugiwara Pirates, even a princess, was dangerous," Vivi sighed.

"I miss my country and home, but I decided that I couldn't stay, so I came here. To be honest," At this point, Vivi started to blush, "I was waiting for you to come. I… I want to travel with you again!"

"OK! We're nakama, aren't we?" Luffy grinned, grabbing her and starting to run in the general area of the Thousand Sunny. Usopp followed after, knowing that Luffy would accept her back, easy as that. "Wait! You forgot Karoo!"

-x-

Sanji had just about finished his grocery shopping when he saw a blur of black, blue, and red fly by, Usopp following after.

"Usopp…?" Sanji questioned, not really wanting to ask, but feeling forced to do so.

"You'll know back on the ship!" Usopp yelled over his shoulder, not even stopping once.

-x-

"Are we done NOW, Nami?" Zoro groaned, he could barely see over the piles of bags and boxes he was forced to carry. He almost dropped all of them as the same thing flew by him that flew by Sanji.

"Errrr…..Usopp?" Nami said, also seeing the incident.

"Wait 'till we're back on the ship!" he yelled, not stopping once.

-x-

_**Later that night….**_

The Mugiwara Crew had all gathered onto the deck, scattered in various places, waiting for Luffy and Usopp to make their announcement. It was barely getting dark, the sunset hadn't even started. Zoro had decided to position himself under Nami's mikan trees, Nami close by while tending to them.

Brooke was playing his violin in the corner for Robin and Franky, who was playing along with his guitar. If you overheard the conversation, you would hear Franky prompting Robin to sing, that way they could be a "SUPA COOL BAND!" Chopper was laughing and watching the whole display.

Sanji was slightly farther away from that group, grilling dinner for everyone on a giant grill. Western style hamburgers were on the menu that night. They were slightly nervous about what Usopp and Luffy's big announcement was, but waited anyways.

-x-

"Luffy-san, Usopp-san, I REALLY don't need a big introduction, you know. I know most of them anyways," Vivi stammered, not wanting to be made into a spectacle over such a small thing.

"No way, Vivi! You don't know Franky or Brooke, and last time you tried to talk to Robin, she tried to kill you! You're over that, right?" Luffy sped threw his speech.

"Yes, I am. If you trust her, I trust her, Luffy-san," Usopp cleared his throat.

"Can we get this done?" he asked.

"Let's go! Luffy yelled.

Him and Usopp stepped through the doors, pulling out Vivi with them, but still keeping her hidden. Luffy started the little production.

"May we present our new nakama," At this Nami groaned, wondering what psycho he had recruited this time, "Former Princess of Alabasta, Vivi! Oh, and Karoo." Usopp finished his sentence, finally showing Vivi. Karoo was standing next to her.

Nami was the first to react. She hauled ass towards Vivi (stepping on Zoro along the way), and hugged her as hard as possible.

"Vivi!" she screamed, not believing her eyes.

Sanji was next, followed by Chopper. Sanji flew into a flying tackle once Nami let go, hearts in his eyes, which made Luffy feel slightly queasy. Chopper hugged her legs, while Zoro patted her back. Robin, Franky, and Brooke stayed back, not wanting to ruin the reunion just yet.

"Well, I think it's time to introduce you to our new members," Luffy said, pulling Vivi out have everyone's grasp. He pulled her over to the "SUPA COOL BAND", and did introductions.

"Vivi you already know Robin, she tried to kill you and take over your country," Luffy smiled, oblivious to the huge faux pas he had just made.

"Robin-san, I forgive you. If your Luffy's nakama, you're my nakama. And I understand your reasoning behind it,"

Robin looked happy, for her at least. "Thank you for that, Princess-san," she smiled her funny little smile and sat back to watch the fun part.

"This is Franky, he's our shipwright, and he built the Thousand Sunny after the Going Merry sank," Luffy moved on to the next nakama, explaining a bit about Enies Lobby, even though everyone in the world knew what happened there.

"Franky's the name, being SUPPPAAA is my game!" Franky screeched, throwing himself into his star pose. Vivi smiled uncertainly and shook his overly-large hand.

"And this is Brooke, a skeleton musician. He ate the Yomi Yomi no Mi, which gives you an extra life, and when he finally found his body, it was only a skeleton. But he still has his afro." Luffy explained.

"Ah… An afro, um yes, that makes sense." Vivi didn't know what to say to that, but did her best to stay calm in the face of a talking skeleton.

"Ah, you're so pretty, miss. May I see your underwear?" Before Brooke knew what happened, he had a fist in his face.

"Pervert!" Vivi yelled, forgetting manners all together for that moment.

"Oi, dinners on, crap-men. And of course, Nami-san, Vivi-chan, and Robin-chan," Sanji yelled towards the group.

Franky had built a grand table outside for picnics, and it was long enough to fit all of them. With two people at the head of the table, and four people on the side, it worked quite nicely.

In clock-wise, it went Chopper at the top, Robin, Franky, Sanji, Usopp, Brooke at the bottom, then Luffy, Vivi, Nami, and Zoro.

"So, Nico Robin, no one ever managed to tell me about Baroque Works. Luffy said that you tried to kill Vivi-san and take over her country? I never knew," Franky decided to say something about the incident earlier.

Now, Robin had always tried to keep her Baroque Works identity a secret from her new crew members, but it managed to get out anyways. But, she just smiled and changed the subject.

"You know, Franky-san, I was thinking about your super cool band idea, and I was thinking maybe I could start singing just for fun," Knowing that would efficiently change the subject, Robin listened to Franky drone on about all the cool things that could happen with the band.

Meanwhile, Luffy and Vivi were having a conversation with Brooke about what happened at Thriller Bark.

"You're telling me that you've beaten TWO Shichibukai? Are you insane? Do you WANT to be killed?" Vivi couldn't believe that. She trusted in Luffy's strength, but she had no clue he had grown so strong!

Over with Nami, Zoro, and Chopper were talking about Zoro's fighting and health habits, which obviously weren't very good.

"You need to stop training and fighting right after you get the crap kicked out of you by random people," Nami was saying, with Chopper nodding his head in agreement to her words.

"If I didn't train and fight, I know for a fact that you would be DEAD by now, woman," Zoro seemed bored with the conversation, sipping at his beer, and not giving a fuck.

"Oh, really? Name one time that I would be dead if you weren't there." Nami was assured she would win this battle, and the war.

" I can think of three times. There's probably more that I'm forgetting, but let's proceed, shall we?" Zoro shot back, not even doubting himself for a second.

"The first time was before I had even spoken a single word to you. When you had to shoot Luffy with a Buggy Ball, but you used your hands to stop the fuse, and all the crew attacked you. I rescued you then." Nami remembered that, of course. She just didn't know that Zoro did. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"What, forget already? The second time was in Alabasta. Mr. 1 and Miss Doublefinger went after you because YOU were the weakest. I saved you just in time." Nami remembered this, too. He had grinned at her like it was something he had done a thousand times. It had left her shocked that he would put himself in the line for her.

"And the third time, in Skypiea, when you had those stupid guys after you, me and the old guy and the asshole had to save you and the kid," Nami remembered that, too.

"Yeah, well, I would've been fine without you that last time." Nami said stubbornly. She refused to lose.

"Yes, but you wouldn't have even been there for that time if I hadn't protected you before. Now that I think about it, you're head would've been sliced off by Django, too if I hadn't warned you." Zoro just kept going with the little to moment she saved her.

"SHUT UP, ZORO! We're NOT talking about how many times you've saved me. We're talking about how many times you're NOT going to be able to save me if you KILL yourself during training if you do it constantly after getting injured," Nami yelled at the top of her lungs, effectively silencing the rest of the people at their table.

Zoro looked furious. He looked as if he would wring Nami's thin little neck at the slightest movement. The rest of the crew was worried he WOULD.

"Well, if that's the way you see me, as a random person just there to protect you, well then, have it that way," Zoro snarled at her, getting up and throwing his chair back so hard it smashed into the wall behind him. He ignored it and stormed towards the men's quarters.

Nami was speechless. She HAD NOT meant it like that. She had meant to turn his words around on him.

"What just happened?" Luffy, clueless as ever, decided to inquire.

Vivi who had been listening in on the conversation secretly the whole time decided to answer him.

"I'll let Nami do the explaining. Nami?" Vivi prodded gently, hoping the redhead would spill it and not worry her crewmates anymore.

And that's exactly what Nami did.

-x-

**So? Whatcha think? Good, Bad, OK? Review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hot N' Cold

**Wow, thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm flattered that many of you think this is so good for a first try. Well, I'm going to not keep you in suspense, I'll now start the chapter. I'm starting a new thing! I'm gonna name the song that fit the chapter's theme. This time it's…. Hot N Cold, by Katy Perry! And try to find a line from that song in the dialogue!**

**-x-**

The next day would find Zoro storming around refusing to do anything but train or fight with Sanji. He purposely avoided Nami with all his might, staying away from her room and the tangerine grove.

On the other hand, Nami purposely tried to find him, not knowing exactly what she would do when she did, but knowing that she DID need to find him.

"Navigator-san, we haven't seen him, sorry," Nami had popped into the aquarium sitting room where Franky, Robin, and Brooke had seemed to be having _band practice._

Robin had an unplugged microphone dangling from her hand, and Franky had his little guitar plugged into VERY big amps. Brooke had his piano and violin at the ready for himself.

"Um, Robin?" Nami asked, not sure if she wanted to, but feeling obligated.

"I promised," Robin deadpanned, before turning to Franky with a deadly smile. Franky gulped but refused to back down.

"From the top, FRANKY SUPA GANG OF THREE!" Nami shut the door before she could hear anymore. She resumed her way around the ship, cursing Franky for making it so large. All she needed to do was find him, dammit!

"Ah!" Nami had finally spotted him on the deck, calling out to him.

"ZORO!" Said man turned to her, confused, and a little frightened looking.

"Oh, hi Nami," Zoro said, before ducking into a nearby doorway quickly. Nami quickly followed him, only to find he had disappeared into another door that led to a hallway.

"Dammit, lost him again," Nami muttered, angry that he would run away

Meanwhile, Zoro was cursing himself for being found and acting like he did. To be honest, he was scared that he would HURT Nami last night. He knew she was his nakama, but sometimes, she stepped WAY over the line. He had acted confused because he was SURE she wouldn't want to talk to him after he exploded, and he was scared that he would lose it again.

In short, she needed to keep away from him.

-x-

"Hey, has Nami passed through here?" Zoro popped his head into the dining room, where Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were playing a card game, he couldn't tell which one, though. Sanji was in the kitchen, busy making lunch. Vivi was watching the game in amusement.

"What do you want with Nami-swan, shitty marimo?" Sanji growled at him, angry for what had transpired the night before.

"I want nothing but to stay away from her. Which is why I'm staying in here for now," He set up camp at the table, watching Luffy play a made-up card game with rules he made up along the way. It was apparently called "Pirate King".

"No, Luffy! I WON! I'M Pirate King now!" Usopp stated, one foot on the table in frustration, throwing his cards on the table.

"New rule," Luffy pouted stubbornly, "I'm always Pirate King,"

"That means you always win!" Chopper said, getting frustrated as well. Vivi smiled, amused.

"Luffy-san, why don't you let Usopp-san win? He did follow all your crazy rules till the end, and did win fairly," she stated, hoping Luffy would see logic.

Luffy stared at her in a bored fashion for a few minutes, with no one speaking. Tension grew for no apparent reason other than the silence.

"Ok," Luffy answered.

"JUST LIKE THAT?" Everyone yelled, while Vivi laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah, but I'll beat Usopp up and become the new Pirate King!" Luffy said, before launching himself into a play fight with Usopp and Chopper.

"Oi, is Zoro in here?" Nami bust into the room, disrupting the fight. She spotted Zoro and marched over to him.

"What do you want? I don't want to see your face for a long time, ok?" Zoro growled at her, not really caring that everyone else in the room was staring at him in disbelief.

"What the hell, Zoro! First you're nervous and scared, and now you're rude and mean. You PMS like a bitch! I would know." Nami ranted, obviously pissed.

"Yeah, of course you would know! You're a PMSing bitch 24/7!" Zoro yelled at her, slamming his hands on the table. Nami's look of frustration and anger melted into one of coldness.

"I have nothing more to say to you ever, Roronoa Zoro." Nami stated, her voice devoid of any emotion. And with that, she walked out of the dining room. Vivi quickly decided to race after her.

Zoro stared after in confusion, before banging his head on the table in frustration. Why the fuck did he always have to say the wrong thing at the wrong time? Now Nami would act weird again. A kick to his head from Sanji was easily blocked in his anger at himself.

"What the FUCK do you want, cook? I'm in no mood to deal with an idiot like you," Zoro snarled in the cook's direction before storming out, too.

-x-

"Nami-san!" Vivi cried after her, tearing off into the ship trying to catch up to the Cat Burglar. She finally succeeded near the tangerine patch.

"Nami-san! What is going on between you and Bushido-san?" Vivi panted out, knowing SOMETHING was going on.

"You wanna know? Fine, I'll tell you." Nami huffed out, looking pissed, but not at Vivi.

"It started with Thriller Bark. Kuma the Tyrant exploded a bomb, and while we were knocked out, _something_ happened to Zoro. Sanji knows, but he won't tell. Not even I could get it out of him. Anyways, Zoro was so badly injured, worse than he's ever been injured before. I was so incredibly worried. I sat with him during a party, and then he decides to be stupid and train and now he wants to fight! Is it so wrong that I think he should rest just a little longer. Chopper agrees!"

As Vivi was wondering how Nami managed to get all of that out without breathing , a figure smirked slightly from behind the corner.

"So, Navigator-san, I never knew you felt so strongly for Swordsman-san. Is this a new development? Or has it been around since Skypiea? Because I wouldn't be surprised…." Robin stated, appearing from the corner to confront the only other female members of the crew. They jumped in surprise, turning to face the older woman.

"I DO NOT feel strongly for the green blob who could navigate to save his pathetic life! I always thought you were always one of the observant ones." Nami replied, the faded anger in her face not as evident, crossing her arms across her chest, "Although, you don't seem to be too observant of your own feelings for-"

"Princess-san, I think it's time we had a talk about your feelings for Luffy-san," Robin cut Nami off, tuning to Vivi, and completely taking the focus off of herself. Nami gaped.

"Feelings? Feelings for LUFFY? Vivi, there are so many other choices for you. Kohza, Sanji, um, there's also, um-"

"Swordsman-san?" "NO!" Nami squealed, her face returning to it's former state of anger. Nami's outburst surprised Vivi, but not Robin. She just proceeded to smirk at the navigator.

"I mean, um, he wouldn't be right for you! He's aggressive, and he's a jerk, and he's got a huge debt that I don't think you would want to help pay off." Nami quickly back-tracked, doing a poor job of it.

"How about this? We all admit that we're lying, and that I like Luffy, and that Nami likes Zoro, and that Robin likes Franky, yes, I do know, Robin, it's a teensy bit obvious," Vivi said, not wanting to deal with the rather obvious lies any longer. She crossed over to the side of the ship so she could look over the water. She turned her back to the water, though, to face the two other women.

"We're all mature women here, and yet we are acting like to kindergartners with crushes. Now, I'm not proposing that we confess our feelings to our respective crushes, but we should definitely do something about this,"

"Vivi, you're so right! NOT. I'm not doing anything that involves stupid Zoro," Nami crossly stated.

"Being stubborn has always been something of yours, hasn't it, Nami?" Vivi sighed, "Well, I know you aren't going to do anything, Nami, and I'm not sure about you, Robin-san, but I'm going to establish a bond with Luffy-san,"

And with that, Vivi swept back into the kitchen.

-x-

**So? What did you think? Please review! And, oh my gosh, I have the hardest time writing Vivi in character. Someone wanna help me with that?**


	3. Chapter 3: Take A Chance on Me

**Guess what, guys?! Frobin is practically canon. Oda-sensei said they were most like the mother and father in the family that is the Strawhat Pirates…. OK, yes, I'm kidding. It still made me happy, though. Anyways, the song theme of this chapter happens to be Take a Chance on Me by ABBA. Try to find the song quote. Relatively easy this time.**

**-x-**

Needless to say, Nami had taken Vivi's comment quite seriously. Even though Nami SHOULD HAVE been focusing on the fight she was STILL having with Zoro, but Nami wouldn't listen. She was seemingly obsessed with helping Vivi with Luffy.

-x-

"A bond, you say?" Nami had grinned slyly in Vivi's quarters later that night.

"I worded that wrong. Not 'bond', but something like it. I didn't use the right word, I suppose," Vivi replied, nervously brushing her hair.

"How about a little help?" And before Vivi could protest, Nami had swept from the room, off to devise her latest plan.

-x-

And did that plan backfire. Nami started out simple. Trying to learn if Luffy even had that thing called testosterone .

Like making Vivi prance around in outfits that would make Igaram, if he was there, lock her in her room forever.

-x-

Vivi supposed she shouldn't be surprised that Sanji OR Brooke was unconscious on the ground from a nosebleed. She supposed she just wanted them to be a little more couth about it.

The rest of the crew reacted in different ways. Zoro had already left because Nami walked into the aquarium. Robin, sensing that there was going to be a show, quickly found a good seat, conveniently placed really, really close to Franky, who proceeded to blush and act as manly as possible, puffing out his chest, and acting like he was too cool for this.

Usopp was in the background prattling about one of his tales of being a great seducer, and apparently Vivi had come to her senses and now was his latest conquest. Chopper was, as always, in awe from Usopp's tales. Nami promptly slammed Usopp's face into the ground.

Vivi turned towards Luffy, awaiting his say on her clothes.

"Why are you dressed like Nami? Is it Dress-Up Day?" Nami's hand shifted positions from Usopp's head to Luffy's head.

-x-

The next move was the classic "See if he cares enough to save your life". Yeah, apparently Nami forgot who she was dealing with.

-x-

In the time after the clothes incident, they had ended up in a large port town. Chopper and Sanji were to guard the ship. Brooke convinced Zoro to check out a sword shop with him, and Nami grabbed Usopp and took off.

It left Vivi, Luffy, Frank, and Robin to walk around to "shop". Robin had separated from the group earlier to find a street thug. And of course she knew where to find one because she was just that kind of person.

-x-

_"So, you're telling me that if I attack a blue haired chick that will be with you later, you'll give me 1,000 Beli?" The thug was a large, bald man that was even taller than Robin herself (But not as tall as Franky, Robin thought). Robin nodded serenely, and smiled._

_"Well, there's something else that you could offer me so that you don' t have to pay… C'mon, honey, take a chance on me…." The thug stepped closer towards Robin, getting so close that she could see all the hair on his arms. She woul've shuddered, and promptly kicked his ass, but that was when hell broke loose._

_"SUPA FRANKY PUNCH GO!" A large fist planted itself into the man's face, sending him to the other side of the alley._

_Franky retracted his hand, and jogged over to the woman who was staring at the thug crumpled up next to the wall, half amused, half angry._

_"You ok, Nico Robin?"_

_"Franky-san, I think I have to pay him extra now."_

-x-

An hour or so after the incident, the foursome was walking down the street, a few shopping bags filled with new clothes for Vivi and Robin, swinging from Franky, and surprisingly, Luffy's hands.

"So, Princess-chan, how are you adjusting to the life as a pirate?" Franky asked.

"It's the same as it was before, Aniki," Yes, he had INSISTED, and Vivi didn't want to be rude, "Except now I have to deal with a hundred-handed woman, a cyborg, and a talking, walking skeleton with an afro!" The others laughed.

Through the crowd, Robin spotted the thug making his way towards the foursome. She directed a wink and a nod at him, before turning towards Franky.

"Franky-san, don't you and I have to go get some groceries for Cook-san?" Robin inquired, before walking off quickly, indicating Franky to follow.

"We'll meet you back at the ship!" Franky threw back over his shoulder to the princess and future Pirate King.

"Well, they left rather quickly," Vivi commented, a bit confused at Robin and Franky's sudden departure. But then she realized she was left alone with Luffy, and suddenly, their leaving made sense.

Before Vivi had the time to contemplate her position, a tall, bald, and VERY large man, was suddenly in her face.

"Hey little girl, wanna dance?" He grinned sadistically, showing his missing front tooth.

It didn't take a genius to realize what he meant by "dancing".

"Uh, I think I'll pass," Vivi looked around, trying to see where Luffy was, but all she could see was the large (SMELLY) man.

"Well, isn't that too bad, doll?" The man hauled her up and suddenly, she was being dragged through the streets. But just as quickly as that happened, Luffy was in front of the man.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, eyes hidden by his signature straw hat. He didn't look too intimidating with pink bags with black and white tissue in it hanging from his hands.

"What, little man? You think you can take me?" The man temporarily dropped her, and Vivi took the chance to scramble back a bit.

"Don't. TOUCH. My nakama," Luffy stated before waltzing past him and helping Vivi up.

(From across the street and in an alley)

"NAKAMA!?" Nami screeched. Usopp was currently laying on the ground in the fetal position.

"If I lay still, she'll forgot I'm here... If I lay still, she'll forget I'm here…" Usopp muttered quietly over and over again.

Nami was still ranting.

"Nakama? That was the WORST thing he could have said!"

-x-

After that fun incident, Vivi had pretty much tried to steer clear of both Nami and Luffy. Luffy, because she was kind of depressed that all he had to say was "nakama". Although, she supposed she shouldn't be surprised.

Nami was a different story. She knew for a fact that it was Nami's doing that that THUG attacked her when she saw Nami screaming in anger at Luffy from across the street. The girl needed to take subtlety lessons, seriously.

So, as to avoid any other stupid plans, she just avoided the orange haired girl in general.

Not that that helped, either.

Nearly a month later, Nami had decided to try one last plan. She decided hat this one would work for sure.

"Jealousy!" She had declared to Vivi after cornering her with Robin in tow, smirking. They were on the deck, where Vivi had been grooming Karoo.

"Um, what?" Vivi was confused, to say the least.

"You're going to make Luffy jealous!"

"NO."

"Why?"

"Because this is LUFFY-SAN we are dealing with."

"Too bad."

-x-

"OK, so the candidates are Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp. I personally think Usopp should be out because he has someone back home," Nami stated later, once she had gathered up Robin.

"What about Swordsman-san? I think he would be great for this task." Robin asked, tilting her head to one side in a mockery of innocence.

"How about Franky, then?" Nami retorted, crossing her arms over her chest childishly, and Robin just smiled.

"Well, I honestly don't think Sanji-san would work," Vivi decided her input her opinion, "All he does all day is flirt with the three of us, so it wouldn't be much different from any other day if we used him,"

"Ok, so Swordsman-san, it is," Robin stated, ignoring Nami's glower, which even NAMI couldn't figure out why she was doing it in the first place.

-x-

Which led to where they were now. It was currently a few hours before dinner, and the crew was using one of their few quiet times in months to play a game of cards out on the deck.

That's right bitches, it's the return of "Pirate King".

Vivi was sitting in between both Zoro and Luffy, next to Luffy was Usopp, then Chopper, then Brooke, then Franky, than Robin, then Nami, then Sanji was sitting (reluctantly) next to Zoro.

Zoro was, surprisingly enough, winning. Vivi decided, even though she KNEW this was somehow going to end badly, that now would be a good time to put the plan in action.

"Wow, Zoro-san, you're good at this game! Although, you are pretty smart, so I suppose I shouldn't be surprised!"

Zoro coughed a bit, muttered out a gruff "Thanks," before turning to Nami with a smirk on his handsome face. Nami was seeing red, indeed.

Sanji was fuming at the attention Vivi was paying to "Marimo" rather than him. Luffy was just as angry.

But for different reasons.

"WHAT!? You think Zoro would make a better Pirate King than me?!" Nami silently cheered. Hey, it was a start!

"No, Luffy-san, I'm just saying that Zoro-san is really smart, so it's no surprise he's winning," Vivi nonchalantly shrugged.

Luffy was mad on the inside, whether from the fact that Zoro was beating him in "Pirate King", or because Vivi noticed, he wasn't sure.

-x-

"HAH! I WON!"

Two hours, 6 rounds, and an innumerable amount of compliments and flirting later, Luffy had managed to beat everyone. Vivi had come in second, able to pick up on the crazy rules soon enough, and Zoro was after her. Nami, Robin, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, Franky, and Brooke were next, in that order. But everyone knew that Sanji lost because he was so angry about Vivi and Zoro.

"Well, I'm tired, so I'm going to retire!" Vivi faked a yawn, and slipped off of the deck, bidding goodnight to everyone. Nami quickly followed suit. She caught up in Vivi's quarters

"He wasn't mad at all besides the first complaint about being Pirate King! Nami, I'm giving up, it's too hard." Vivi was resigned to being JUST a friend to Luffy.

"Oh, just when it was getting interesting , too." Robin strutted into the room, and sat herself down on the vanity seat, surveying the two younger girls with amusement in her eyes.

"What are you saying, Robin-san?" Vivi enquired, not having any clue what the woman was talking about.

"You didn't see Luffy-san's actions after the incidents. They were quite entertaining to watch. Like when you walked out of the room in Nami's clothes, his eyes wouldn't stop watching you. And he refused to talk to Usopp-san for 5 minutes."

"Why would he do that?" Vivi gasped.

"If you remember correctly, Usopp-san said something about seducing you. He seemed mad about it, but being Luffy-san, forgave him almost immediately."

Nami gasped. She hadn't noticed that! She just thought they were playing a game or something.

"And after being attacked by that thug, Luffy-san wouldn't let his eyes off of you for a SECOND, Princess-san. And whenever we stop in towns, I see him glaring at bald people whenever you are around,"

Vivi almost smiled at that. It sounded like something Luffy would do.

"And just now?" Robin's grin grew to Cheshire Cat-size proportions.

Vivi unintentionally pulled her hair behind her ears to hear better.

"Once you left, he was absolutely cocky. He said, 'Well, I guess since I'M PIRATE KING, and Vivi was second, I guess she's my Pirate Queen.' And he threw the smuggest look I've ever seen on his face at Zoro. Well, it wasn't too smug, being Luffy-san and all,"

"This is Luffy we're talking about, right? Monkey D. Luffy, Master King Of No Hormones? Jeez, that's insane!" Nami exclaimed.

Vivi, on the other hand, couldn't stop smiling. Maybe there was a chance, after all…

-x-

Or not. He was avoiding her the next day. Great.

-x-

"Ah, Nico Robin! SUPA! Just the person I was looking for! May I ask you a question?" Frank had conveniently walked by Robin's room right before dinner and saw the door was open, and had decided to pop his head in.

Robin, who had been in the lazy chair in the corner with a book and some tea, looked up, and nodded at the half-man, signaling him to come in.

He shut the door behind him, and walked over to an unoccupied easy chair across from Robin's, and settling into it. Once he was done, he faced her.

"So, with all the plotting with Straw Hat and Princess-chan, and the hints with Swordsman-san and Girlie, what's up with you? I never thought of you as a matchmaker," Franky pushed up his sunglasses to see Robin's reaction, only to find nothing. He wasn't surprised.

Robin smiled.

"I figured it was time for a little drama. I got bored," Franky couldn't tell if she was sarcastic or not. It was hard to tell with her. He shifted uneasily in his chair.

"Getting bored on a ship like this? Hard to do, Nico Robin," Robin's smirked remained in place.

"I guess you could think that,"

"So, after all this planning on other's affairs, when are you going to work on yours?" Franky had hoped it was an innocent enough question, but Robin smirked.

Ok, apparently not.

"Well, why don't we wait and see?" With that, Robin closed her book, stood, and gently placed a hand on Franky's arm. She bent over really close to whisper in his ear.

"Why, excited at the potential outcome?"

Robin straightened, put her book on the nearby desk, and turned to Franky, who was frozen in place.

"Why don't we head up and see if Cook-san is done with dinner?" Robin smiled, pretending like nothing happened.

Franky, who was still frozen, snapped his head up, and towards the woman.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Let's go, Nico Robin." He got up quickly and made it to the door, opening it for her.

"Ladies first,"

"Ah, such a gentleman, aren't you Franky-san?"

-x-

Meanwhile, Nami wasn't quite sure what to do about Zoro. She was kind of missing bossing him around, getting him to do her chores, and even once in awhile having one of those moments under the mikan trees, where none of the crew would interfere. They would have a chat, and Nami would actually let him slack off on taking care of her trees.

In reality, there were a total of 4 people on the crew she would let take care of her trees. Herself, of course, Robin, Vivi, and Zoro. Vivi and Robin were her best friends, so of course they were allowed. But she didn't want to boss them around, so that left Zoro.

But with Zoro, it was different. She had always supposed that it was because he also knew what it was like to have a keepsake, more important than almost anything to him, that he had to take care of. But these days, it was becoming apparent to her that that wasn't the case.

Speaking of the mikan trees, she was currently standing in her grove, waiting for the sun to set. She sat under one of the taller trees, and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and let the surrounding ocean and serenity just take her away.

SNIP! Nami's eyes snapped open. That had better not be someone taking mikan from her grove. She would pound Luffy, Usopp, or Karoo if one of them tried it. She stormed throughout the trees towards the sound, only to push away a branch to see the last person she thought she would see at the other edge of the grove.

"Zoro?!" Nami's voice was tainted with confusion. She then went on offensive, tilting her head to the side and crossing her arms across her chest, glaring.

"Um, Nami, I wanna…apolgzetyu…" Zoro mumbled the last few words incoherently, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Nami was genuinely confused. It sounded like an apology

"ARGH! Nothing, woman! Just let me prune these plants in peace?" The last sentence was a question, a peace offering. Nami couldn't quite contain the grin that was choosing to spread itself across her face, but she did her best by turning away from him and muttering a "Whatever,".

Nami sat down under the tree closest to him, conveniently placed so that she could see the sunset. She rested her head back against the cool bark, and sighed.

She couldn't think of anything more serene at that moment than that moment in time, resting under the mikan with Zoro snipping away behind her….

"NAMI-SWANNN! Dinner, my sweet!"

Or not.

-x-

**So? Like it, Love it, Hate it? Click the little purple button and do tell! I added moments for all the couples. But this doesn't mean the story's over. Quite the contrary, actually.**


End file.
